


Mystery in Noire

by dannycutebang



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Survivor
Genre: Bokkusu Mall, Dangan Ronpa Survivor, F/M, Fan Game, Gen, Noire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycutebang/pseuds/dannycutebang
Summary: Yuuki is a detective who likes to play by the rules, what happens when a mysterious stranger makes them question everything they stand for?





	Mystery in Noire

October 16th, 1943

The night air was cool as it blew in through the open window in the detective's office. It was that time of year again, the temperature outside was beginning to chill, and as the air grew colder, so did the people around it. It was a pattern that PD Yurei had become all too familiar with over the years. Revenge was a popular theme with the end of the year, people wanted their dues before the winter came and they would do _anything_ to get them. Yuuki was a stickler for the rules, they were there for a reason and they found no reason to stray from them, this made them an unpopular target for those who sought revenge, but very popular for those who had been caught up in the fray. Widows, mourning mothers, and various other grief stricken citizens would come to the agency's front door, begging Yuuki to help them.

This case had been no different than the others, a rather short woman dressed in a large overcoat had walked into her office that night, she had long brown hair, tied in a high braid, and the most beautiful green eyes Yuuki had ever seen before. Her secretary Anabelle had announced her as a Mrs. Yukimura-Takagi, she was recently widowed and had come to Yuuki for their help in solving the murder of her husband Mikio Takagi. A standard widow case, husband dies, presumably from owed debts, and their widow comes crying for help from the only person who _could_ help, a private detective.

"The police refused to touch the matter," she explained, this news was not shocking to Yurei, "but I couldn't just let my darling die without peace."

Her husband, apparently, had been stabbed multiple times, and his body hidden in an alley for days until some young urchins had discovered it. Mrs. Takagi went on to explain further that her husband had worked as protection for some rich hot shot who she couldn't remember the name of. He was always quiet but especially about his work, she didn't have too much information except she knew that he frequented a bar called 'Johnny's' just a few blocks down. After giving all the rest of what she knew, she handed over an envelope filled with an exceptional amount of cash to the detective, their pay for the hard work yet to come.

After Mrs. Takagi had left, Yuuki informed Anabelle that they would be leaving for Johnny's, and that if they didn't come back within the hour to pack up and head home.

"Wouldn't want you to be walking the streets outside too late after dark Miss Sciambra, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to my best secretary."

It was a speech they gave to Anabelle almost every night, but none the less it still cause the young woman to blush and giggle.

"But Yurei, I am your _only_ secretary" she said matter of factly  
"Exactly." The detective grinned, giving her a wink before throwing on their trench coat and heading out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was full by the time they had arrived. While this _was_ a popular time of the year for revenge, it was also a popular time of the year to drink yourself away, so almost every pub and bar in the city was like this nightly. Yuuki silently made their way over to the bar, struggling to find an empty stool, before a man in front of them sat up and offered them his.

"Sorry miss I didn't see you there, why don't you take my stool?" they perked a brow and sat down, before turning back to the man.  
"I am not a miss." They stated plainly. The man seemed taken aback by this.  
"Mister, then?" He asked. Yuuki simply shook their head, which only caused more confusion.  
"Then what are 'ya?"  
"I am a detective." they said before turning back to face the bar, as the man walked away with a dumb look across his face.

The bartender turned to the detective, he was a skinny man with a mess of deep red hair, who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin at any moment, definitely not someone you'd expect to be working in a bar, especially one this packed. Yuuki wondered how he hadn't fainted yet with the way he was shaking.

"S-So what'll it be?" He spoke with a slight stutter, as if any word coming out of his mouth would have him drawn and quartered.  
"Scotch on the rocks-" they paused looking the bartender up and down "-And all the information you have on a man named Mikio Takagi."

This seemed to send the man right over the edge, he sputtered his words, frantically looking around the bar like a spooked rabbit.  
"M-M-Mikio T-T-T... I've n-never hear- never heard that n-name be-before. So-Sorry can't- Can't h-h-help you." It was extremely clear that he had heard of Mr. Takagi, but the detective wondered why even the mention of the man would send him into such a panic. Almost immediately he yelped as he made eye contact with someone across the room.  
"S-Sorry I'm going- going to h-have to ask you t-t-to leave now. P-Please." The jittery man began to reach across the bar to insistently push Yuuki away and into the general direction of the door. Yuuki turned to see who he had made eye contact with but was ushered out of the bar too quickly to get more than a glimpse, it seemed like a tall figure with a red hat and jacket, and sandy blonde hair had been the one to scare the poor bartender into a frenzy. Whoever he was, Yurei was sure he played apart in Mikio's death, and they planned to find out how.


End file.
